My Sensei's Daughter
by KoolKatDovahkiin
Summary: This is the fourth and final of my Naruto Second Generation One-shots, I will be writing the actually story now. I do not own Naruto, just all of my original OC's.


_This is a short, one-shot story centered around the main character of my _

_Naruto Second Generation Fanfiction__. _

_I will be using this one-shot as a way to get to know my character and develop his personal abilities and attitude, as well as to show his interactions with Natsuko Uchiha. This story is not to be taken as 'canon' and will most likely not involve the main plot of my fanfiction. Naruto __tm __belongs to Masashi Kishimoto, __Only__ Kareth Seto and the other genin of this next generation belong to me._

**My Sensei's Daughter**

"Sasuke sensei..?" Kareth looked up at the jounin, Sasuke walked slightly ahead of the rest of his team. The black-haired man stopped and gazed over his shoulder at the young genin.

"What is it, Kareth?"

"Where are we going again?" Kareth scratched his head, mildly embarrassed that he had to ask when this information was repeated over and over. His sensei glared at him, as if he was just asked to jump off a bridge.

"I've told you already, you have been challenged by a fellow genin." Pausing for dramatic effect. "The note said to meet by the training grounds." Kareth perked up, excited to finally get to fight someone new.

"Awesome!" He exclaimed, "I'm excited to fight this guy!" Sasuke smiled at his student-not a normal smile, but more of a knowing grin. He knew something Kareth didn't know. "Sasuke-sensei...do you know who this guy is?" Continuing their walking, team seven looked at their sensei, unsure of Kareth's battle to come.

Arriving at the training grounds, Kareth looked out over the dusty fields to the small body of water that runs through. Across the way, standing on top of the water's surface was a girl about the same height as he. With the sun shining on her he noticed her full, dark hair flowing down her back about a foot above her hips. In the light, it almost seemed to have a slight purple tint to it. Her eyes were shut, a thin smile upon her pink lips. Her skin was fair and flawless.

"Hey you!" Kareth shouted over to her, "You with the hair!" Opening her eyes, revealing dark ebony orbs, so breathtaking he almost fell. _This girl is stunning! Who is she?_ She uncrossed her arms, brushing the wrinkles from her navy-blue overcoat. Under the coat, she wore a tight maroon undershirt tucked into navy slacks. "H-Have you seen a genin boy around? He challenged me to a match!" The girl smiled again, accentuating her beauty.

"A boy..." Her voice came out sweet but confident, music to Kareth's ears. "I don't believe I have." Arching her brow, she took a step forward. Her dark blue sandal let an even ripple run through the water. _She is pretty good at chakra control!_ Asuka stood to his right, realizing her teammate was staring. She quickly smacked him upside the head.

"Stop ogling, idiot!"

"I'm not!" Kareth shouted back, embarrassed. "So, you don't know who my challenger is?" He asked, turning back to the girl. His emerald eyes met her obsidian.

"Oh no, I know who it is." She grinned. "_She _have been waiting for you to arrive."

Kareth was surprised, _She? Who is 'She'?_ He took a step toward the girl, and asked her the question that popped into his head. The girl's response shocked him further, as she walked forward. The girl stopped only three inches from his face, looking deep into his eyes. From this distance, she was almost too much for him, she smelled like lavender. The wondrous smell filled his senses, and he almost fell over as he staggered backwards, his face turning a shade of deep red. Her eyes were beautiful and they radiated such power, he was frightened and mysticized at the same time.

"Who...Who are you?" he stammered, he had never been so awestruck in his life. Closing his eyes quickly, he focused on her chakra. It was huge, a large violet spark very similar to his sensei's except lighter, similar to the lavender scent that filled his body when she was near. _Who... the hell...? _

"What do you think?" She asked, not to him but over his shoulder. Kareth turned around and looked at the target of her question. Sasuke laughed, a sound Kareth had never heard before. "Should I tell him, _Father_?" Kareth's world skidded to a halt. _Father? Father?_ His eyes bulged out of his head, he stared his sensei down as his jaw nearly hit the ground. Turning back to the girl, he instantly noticed the resemblance. The black eyes and black hair, fair skin and power. Even their chakra was so alike!

"Does that mean.. you are..?"

"Yes, Kareth." Sasuke spoke up from behind him. "Your challenger is my daughter..."

"_**Natsuko Uchiha."**_

Jumping back quickly, Kareth was scared. Unsure how to continue. _How am I supposed to fight sensei's daughter? What if he taught her something I cannot stop?_

"So, you are Natsuko Uchiha?" He inspected her, looking for a weakness.

"Get ready, Kareth Seto." She smiled, "Unless you intend to decline my challenge?" _This_ bothered him, he never backed down from a fight!

"No way, I accept your challenge!" He grinned, his zeal rejuvenated by the irritation of being called a coward. "_You_ get ready, Uchiha!" Steeling himself, Kareth summoned his trusty katana, getting into a readied stance with the blade angled vertically in front of him. Natsuko's smile warmed him, actually lowering his guard a little. Noticing this, the Uchiha girl rushed forward faster than expected. Kareth yelped, spinning his sword to deflect the kunai that was hastily tossed from its holster. Natsuko was upon him in an instant, another kunai in her hand. The two genin clashed for a while, katana and kunai smashing together in wild succession. The air reverberated with the ringing of the blows.

Kareth kicked out with his foot, and Natsuko took advantage of it. She stepped up on his moving leg, and propelled high into the air. With the sun behind her, Kareth couldn't see, blinded by the light, the only sign of her coming attack was the girl's shouting.

"**Katon: Gōkakyū no Jutsu!"**

The great ball of flame blotted out the sun, and Kareth had nearly no time to evade. Getting grazed by the girl's attack, he cursed in pain. Clapping his hands together in his favored position, he shouted his favorite word.

"**Katon!"**

His chakra burned, and he released the seal as his hands began to glow bright red. Rushing forward, he readied a punch. Natsuko attempted to block, and was caught off-guard by the burst of flame that followed.

"Argh!" She exclaimed as she hit the water hard. Kareth saw her stand back up, so he charged forward again, not noticing that she was weaving hand signs and staring him intently in the eyes. At the end of her signs, she pulled her hand back, as lightning sparked up around it. It was as beautiful as she was, making the loud cacophony of noise that was usually associated with a throng of birds. She surged forward to meet him, thrusting out with her lightning-charged hand.

"**Chidori!"**

_Chi-what?_ Kareth thought as he finally noticed what was going on. His red hand met her thunderous attack. It hurt. The dark haired boy was sent flying into the rock wall at the other side of the training grounds, cracking the face of the stone. His arm was horribly charred, and his whole body felt tingly. Looking over to his sensei, he shouted furiously.

"What? You taught _HER _Chidori, but not me?"

"She is my daughter," Sasuke responded lazily. "You are just my archrival's favorite genin." _Dammit_. Kareth was hurt, and he did the only this he could think of, making the same seal Asuka always used for her shadow clones. **"****Kage Buyō no Jutsu!"** Shadow curled up from his feet, and he began to flicker. Kareth shot forward, leaving a flickering shade of himself which faded a second or two after it formed. He ran in a circle around the girl, sparking up his _Katon_ once again. He felt the girls chakra surge, but didn't bother to look. Rushing at her from all sides, his punches were deflected each time. On the final strike, his fist was caught mid-punch. and his shadow dispersed, as did his katon. Looking the girl in the eyes would torment him for days to come, they were bright red, each with a single black tomoe. "Sha-Sharingan!?" Kareth was outmatched, this girl was too powerful for him.

The girl looked at him and smiled, "Do you give up?" Her red eyes bored directly into his greens.

"I never give up!" He shouted as he kicked out with his foot, which was grabbed by the Uchiha daughter, and he was flung high into the air. Kareth grinned, now was his chance to win! Turning over to face Natsuko, he charged up his Katon to its full power and began to fall.

"**Meteo!"**

He fell as a ball of fire which grew exponentially. Kareth was positive that this attack would end the fight. Yet he was foolish, not expecting the next attack to really end it all. The young Uchiha girl took up a stance, and smiled once more.

"If that's your strongest attack, allow me to show you mine." chakra concentrated upon her hands, and Kareth's meteo wavered. "Learned from my mother!" As Kareth closed in on her, she thrusted forward with her hand. As their powerful hands connected, Kareth was knocked slightly back, his entire attack dispelled.

"_**Jūken!"**_

"..what?" He mouthed in surprise.

Natusko lashed out, striking him twice with her palms, then twice more, following up with four more strikes. Kareth was being pummeled, this fight was over whether he wished it or not. She struck him seven more times and on the last strike she stepped forward, blasting him with one final palm to the chest.

"**Hakke Jūroku Shō!"**

Kareth hit the ground hard, and didn't get up. Sasuke walked over to his student and kneeled down beside him.

"You did surprisingly well, Kareth." The genin looked up at his sensei in shock. "No one else has ever landed a hit on her." Kareth remembered the one flaming punch he scored. Asuka and Misane kneeled over on his other side. The short brunette smiled shyly at him, voicing her approval in her tiny voice. Asuka on the other hand, just snorted.

"You should've done much better than that, Seto."

Natsuko glanced back at the boy she just defeated and smiled happily.

"It was fun sparring with you, Kareth. Let's do it again sometime." with those words, she lept from the field back into the woods toward Konoha, leaving Kareth confused, mesmerized, and sad.

"**I can't believe I got beat by a girl!"**


End file.
